You & Me Forever
by mayahartspussycat
Summary: i'd rather be a fool with you than to be anything without you
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

 **A/N: All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes.** **Viewers discretion** **is** **advised**.

 **OoOoOoO**

Today was her and Riley's friendiversary and Maya had something very special planned.

"I hope she likes the gifts."

Maya had two gifts, one was hidden in a box that was put in her drawer and the other one was kept well hidden.

Later that day after Maya and Riley had finished their planned activities, they went back to their apartment. As they entered the apartment, Maya pulled Riley onto the couch.

"Riles. I have to get something of my chest. You know we've been friends so long... and we have a special bond. I'm what trying to say is that..."

"Yes, peaches. What is it?"

Maya's heart was beating so hard, her hands were getting clammy, her breathing became erractic. She couldn't keep a straight face. Eye contact was out totally of the question.

"Hey, are you okay peaches?" Riley asked concernly

She gots to tell Riley on she feels or else. It's now or never.

"I love you." she said in all seriousness as she made eye contact with her best friend

"I love you too, silly." she said giggling as she was completely oblivious to Maya's feelings

"Riles, I'm being serious! I like you more than as a friend." Maya huffed

Riley sat there stunned, her best friend just told her that she liked her more as a friend. She was thrilled. Maya looked at her best friend who wasn't saying anything and took her silence as a rejection. With a heavy heart, Maya stood up and began to walked away. Coming back to reality, Riley saw her best friend walking away to back her room. She needed Maya to know her feelings too.

"Hey wait, Maya. I have something to get off my chest too." she hollered

Maya turned to Riley and sat back down to see what she had to say. They both made awkwardly eye contact and Riley took a breath and started to speak.

"I love you too, Maya. You don't know how long I wanted tell you that. I was scared if I had say "I love you" to you. I thought when I confessed my feeling that it might have ruined our friendship. And I didn't want lose that." Riley confessed

Upon hearing this Maya was overjoyed; her feelings were being reciprocated. Without a second later, she attacked Riley's lips with hers. Maya wrapped her arms around Riley's neck pulling her closer. She bit Riley's bottom lip, inserted her tongue and began exploring her mouth. They started to flick their tongues with each other, fighting for dominance. Riley sucked on Maya's tongue, tasting her. As they were running out of oxygen, they pulled apart, catching their breaths.

"How about we this take to my room, pumpkin." Maya suggested as she looked into Riley's eyes

Riley nodded. Maya quickly grabbed her hand and lead her into her room.

"Before we start, I have something for you." Maya said as she turned to Riley

She ran through her dresser and took a pink square box out and brought to her found lover.

"Open this in the bathroom." Maya said as she handed the box to Riley

Riley took the box and went to the bathroom to change. Maya removed her clothes, threw them all off too side only leaving in her panties. She walked over to bed and at the edge. She pussy began to dampen as she waited in anticipation.

A few moments later, Riley came into the bedroom wearing a black lingerie bra and a garter belt with crotchless panties underneath. Her pussy juices was dripping down her long legs.

Maya stared in awe. Her best friend was now her lover. She couldn't be more happier.

"Come here, pumpkin. Let me take a good look at you."

Riley sway hips as she walked to her lover and stood in front her. Maya reached up and touched Riley's pussy. She rubbed the outer folds of her pussy, up and down.

"Mhmm oh pumpkin, you're so wet. Are you wet for me?" she asked

"Yes peaches, I'm so wet for you. Your fingers feels so good. Rub harddderr."

Maya rubbed harder causing friction, Riley's pussy was on fire.

"Peaches, please...ah...insert your fingers in my pussy... I need it so badly..." she groaned

"How badly do you want it, pumpkin?" she teased

"Maya Penelope Hart, stop fucking teasing me and stick your fingers into my fucking hot wet pussy." she demanded

Maya smiled and rammed two of her fingers into Riley's pussy.

"Oh God, Maya. Yess.. fuck me with your fingers. It feels so fucking good." she screamed in pleasure

Maya leaned in and began to suck her clitoris. She used her tongue flick and play with her nub.

"Oooo...aahhhh...fuck... Maya.. go faster.. please...I need to cum. Let please me cumm.." she said squirming

Maya took Riley's clitoris nub and played with her teeth. Riley couldn't take it anymore she held onto Maya's shoulder for support. Maya pumped her fingers harder and faster until her lover reached her g-spot.

"Ahh, fuck...I'm cumming, peaches. I'm cumming" she screamed

Riley finally reach her orgasm and cummed into Maya's fingers. After Riley's orgasm, Maya move to back of the bed. Riley crawl to her and straddled herself onto Maya's lap. Maya removed Riley's bra from the back letting her breast come to view. She immediately cupped her breasts with her hands and with her thumbs she circled Riley's nipples causing them to erect.

"Ohh... peaches..." she moaned as she arched her back

Maya leaned in and out of Riley's nipples into her mouth. The other one she began to pull and twist. She didn't want lovers breast feel unwanted. Riley started to buck her hips back and forth creating friction in between them. Riley's eyes widen, she felt something her poking for down below.

"Wait peaches, what is that?"

"What do mean what was that?" she asked as remove her Riley's nipple

"Something is poking into my pussy."

"If you curious, why don't you check it out, pumpkin?" she smirked

Totally curious, Riley lowered herself from Maya and she pulled down Maya's panties. It revealed an erect nine inch shaft.

"A nine inched cock?"

Maya nodded. She couldn't believe her eyes, Maya has a nine inched shaft. She reached in, to touch her shaft to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The first contact made Riley believe it was real. As she touched Maya's shaft, it had twitched in her hand. She slowly began pump up and down causing it oozed out Maya's precum. This was such a turned on.

"Let's do 69." Riley suggested

She got into position, Riley's ass pussy was in front her and Maya's shaft was in front of Riley's face.

She leaned in and took her shaft into her mouth. She swirl her tongue on the tip of Maya's shaft like a lollipop. Maya sat up a bit and began licking Riley's pussy. Her tongue went up and down her labia.

They both moaned in pleasure. She buck hips up and down so she fucking was Riley's mouth. Riley bobbled her head in rhythm as Maya's tongue invade Riley's pussy.

"Peaches, I'm cumming"/"Me too, pumpkin." they both screamed

The rhythm was so intense that cummed into each other's mouths.After untangling themselves, Riley stood up and slowly lowering herself to Maya's shaft, straddles herself in.

"Ohh fuck, Riles. Your pussy feel so tight."

Riley felt like her pussy being stretch so wide as Maya's shaft penetrated her. Maya thrusted little a more, she felt Riley's hymen.

"Riles, are you a virgin?" she asked as she was surprised

"Yes, pumpkin. I saved myself for you. Now, I want you to break me."

One more thrust, Maya pierce through Riley's hymen. Riley screamed in pain. She gripes the bedsheets as Maya's shaft broke her innocence.

They were as one.

She felt Maya's shaft started to throbbed in her inner walls. A few moments later, Maya slowly started move. Little by little, Riley's pain was replaced pleasure.

"Ahhh... Maya...go faster." she hissed

Riley started to bouncing up and down when Maya picked up the paced.

"Maya, your cock. I can feel inside of me..it's hitting my womb," she gasped

Maya held Riley's legs up in place as Riley rode her throbbing shaft.

"Riles, look at the mirror. Tell me what you see?" she instructed

Riley looked up into the wall mirror across the bed.

She saw Maya was fucking her pussy with her shaft. Her breasts were bouncy all of her over the place.

"Ooo... ahh.. You, Maya Hart, my best friend and now my lover are fucking my tight pussy with your nine inched cock." she moaned

"That's right, pumpkin. Remember this cock. I'm the only one who gets to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you, every morning when you up and every night before you go to sleep and in everything in between. I'm going fuck you for the rest of our lives. Your tight pussy is mine. Say it's mine, pumpkin. Say it mine..." she whispered into her ear

Maya let go one of Riley's legs and began rubbing her clitoris as she was fucking her with her shaft.

"Ahhhh...it's yours, peaches. My pussy belong to you... ah forever..." she screamed in ecstasy

As Riley said those words, Maya pick up the paced ramming her shaft into her pussy.

"Ahhh Mayaaa..."

Riley still in her shaft, Maya pushed her on all fours and started to fucking her doggie style.

"Urgh...ahhh.. Mayyaa...Don't stop..."

Then, Maya pulled Riley to the side and began to spooning her; changing their position again. She lifted up Riley's legs to get better access.

"Oh... Maya...ahh...ahhh... urghh..oh God, your cock feels so good in my pussy." she moaned

Maya reached over with her hand to twist and pull Riley's nipples while as licked Riley's shoulder with her tongue all the way to her lips. They both kissed while exploring each other's mouths.

Riley reached down fingered herself while getting fuck by Maya's shaft. Maya kept pumping in and out. They were coming to a closed as Maya's shaft hit Riley's g-spot.

"Uhh..Mayaaa... I'm cumming. Fill me up with your hot cumm."

"Urgh Riles, I'm cumming too."

They both reached their orgasms, cumming together as one. After their orgasms, they both relax and took a breather. Maya removed her shaft from Riley's pussy and it was now deflated. Riley turned face her new found lover.

"Happy Anniversary, peaches. I love you." Riley said

"Happy Anniversary, pumpkin. I love you too"

Not a moment to spare, Riley was at it again. Lower herself to Maya's nipples and began suck on them as she also grabbed Maya's deflated shaft pumping up and down to be erect again.

"Riles, ugh.. stop. You're going to get my cock hard and make cum again." she grunted

"That's the point, peaches." she said as pump her shaft faster

Maya groaned in ecstasy as her lover made her cum for the "one hundredth" time, tonight.

A week later, both Maya and Riley moved into a one bedroom apartment with a king size bed for them to share and every chance they got, Maya's shaft would pummelled Riley's tight pussy.

 **FIN**

MH


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

 **A/N: All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes.** **Viewers discretion** **is** **advised**.

OoOoOoO

Riley Matthews was getting married today to the man of her dreams. The ceremony was in two hours.

Riley went into her room to freshen up. As she entered, sitting on the couch was her ex best friend and secret ex lover, Maya Hart.

"Riles."

"Maya, why are you here?"

"I came see my special girl to congratulate her on her special day. By the way, you look beautiful" Maya said as she stood up from the couch.

"Thanks. If your done, you can leave. I have to get ready."

Without warning, Maya launched herself at Riley. In her grasp, she began massage Riley's nipples causing them to erect.

"Maya, stop this." Riley squirmed

She didn't listen and kept just going. Maya lifted up her dress to gain access to her pussy. As soon as she was about to touch Riley's pussy, there was knock a on the door. Maya quickly dropped the dress and hid herself under Riley's dress. Riley quickly fixed herself up.

"Come on in," Riley said

The door opened revealing her soon -to-be husband, Lucas Friar.

"Lucas, what you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"I wanted to see you. By the way, you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

As Riley and Lucas were talking; underneath her dress, Maya had sly look in her face. Riley's pussy and ass were right in front of her.

"You know, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

She reached up, slowly removed Riley's white panties and put them to the side.

"I know but I really wanted to see you and..."

Maya began to lick Riley's inner thighs making her squirm. As she came to the top, she spread Riley's ass cheeks to get better access. She began to invade Riley's pussy.

Lucas stepped forward.

"I wanted just get rid these pre-wedding jitters."

He and Riley leaned in for kiss, slowly and paced. While they were kissing, down below Maya invaded Riley's pussy lapping her tongue back and forth.

She moaned into Lucas' mouth.

She inserted her tongue into her back of her pussy and she exploring her insides.

They pulled apart and Lucas began to lick Riley's neck to her shoulder. He felt trail of kisses until he reached her breasts.

"Ahh.. Lucas... not right now.. let's do this after the wedding."

Lucas didn't listen her and pulled down her wedding dress. Now, her CCUP breasts were visible.

"I just want a little action before the ceremony starts."

He leaned in; took her left and right nipple into his mouth and started to lick it, giving it both his attention. He swirled his tongue around her nipples causing them erect.

Lucas lifted her wedding dress to get better access of her pussy.

"Lucas, no don't do that!" she protested as she feared he might see Maya down there.

She tried to stop him but failed. He ignored her protest, he still lifted her wedding dress up. He looked down and saw she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Someone is not wearing panties today and seems to excited about tonight."

Lucas wasted no time and inserted two of his fingers into her pussy.

"Oh God, Lucas!" she screamed

"He didn't see her, thank god for this huge dress." she wondered

He pumped his fingers in and out. Maya went back to licking Riley's pussy. She was tasting Riley's juices as Lucas fingered her.

"Oh God, I'm getting fucked by two people at the same time. This so wrong; but it feels so good." Riley thought

Lucas' fingers and Maya's tongue almost made contact with each other.

"Lucas... faster...ahh.. fuck.."

Lucas pumped faster and faster.

"Ahh, Lucas. I'm cumming. Imm cummming..." she screamed

Riley climaxed and she cummed into Lucas' fingers.

He pulled out his fingers of her pussy and began tasting her. Maya was still eating her from behind tasting her pussy juice that Lucas wasted.

"Riley, you taste good. Can wait to have more tonight." he said as tasted her on his fingers

After finishing, Lucas leaned forward and gave her a small peck on her lips.

"I love you, Riley Matthews."

"I love you too, Lucas Friar." she said sounding a little forced

After Lucas left the room, Riley fixed her dress and Maya came out of Riley's dress. They made eye contact.

"Maya, you're unbelievable!" she huffed

"You know you liked it." she shot back

"Can you please leave, Maya. I can't deal with this right now. Its my wedding for Christ sake! I'm about to be a married woman!" Riley ranted

Maya didn't say a word. She just went to the door but instead of leaving she lock the door.

"Riles, you can't resist me. I'm going to make you forget about him." she thought

Maya turned herself and walked back to Riley.

"Maya, what are you still doing?" she said

"You don't love him." Maya said in a stern voice

"What?"

"I said you don't love Lucas."

"Maya, do you hear yourself?"

"Yes. I hear myself. That's why I'm going make you forget about him."

Maya grabbed Riley and put in her same position that she was earlier.

She grabbed and started to played with her breasts through the dress. She tweaked her nipples to became erected for the third time that day.

"Uhh.. Maya... don't stop... that feels so good" Riley moaned as she gave up trying to fight.

Still playing with one of breasts, Maya with her free hand reached from behind; grabbed Riley's zipper and pulled it unzipped, Maya stepped back and she let the dress fall down onto the ground leaving Riley fully naked.

Riley stepped out of her dress. Maya began removing her clothes. She unbutton her suit jacket, white dress shirt and revealing her CCUP breasts.

Riley walked forward and help Maya take off her clothes. Riley leaned in and gave Maya a trail of kisses on her collarbone.

"Ahhh..."

Without stopping, Riley reached from behind and removed Maya's strapless bra, letting it fall to the ground.

Riley trailed her kisses to Maya's breasts. She put one Maya's nipples in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the nub causing it to erect. She gave her attention to other nipple with her hand. Twisting, tweaking and pulling it.

"Riles..."

Riley bend down to her knees, grasped Maya's pants and pulled it down in one swift move.

"Peaches, you're not wearing any panties."

"I know. I did it for you."

Riley smiled. Now, the both of them was fully naked. She pushed Maya onto the couch.

"Spread your legs apart, peaches." Riley instructed

Maya did as she was told and spread her legs apart on the couch. Maya also spread her pussy lips apart for Riley to gain more access.

Riley leaned in and smelled Maya's pussy. She rubbed her nose up and her pussy.

Maya moaned in delight. The smell was intoxicating. Riley needed more.

"I can't wait to taste your pussy again. It's been so long." she said as she removed her face Maya's pussy.

"Taste it, pumpkin. It's all yours." Maya cooed

Riley invaded Maya's pussy with her tongue. She began to lapped her tongue up and down.

"Oh Riles..."

She could taste Maya's sweetness.

"Mhmm.. ooo... yess.."

Maya pushed Riley's head into her pussy.

"I'm about to cum, Riles"

"Not yet, peaches." Riley said inserted two fingers into her pussy.

"Ahh..." Maya moaned as arched her back

"Go faster... fuck.."

Maya move hips in rhythm with Riley's fingers in her pussy. Riley pumped her fingers harder and faster.

She felt Maya's pussy contracting on her fingers. Maya played with her breasts and tweaking her nipples.

"I'm about to cum.."

"Then cum for me, peaches."

Before Maya climaxed, Riley replaced her fingers with her mouth and her tongue invaded Maya's pussy once more. She sucked on Maya's clitoris.

"Ahhh...Riles.." she moaned

Maya reached her climax and squirted her juices into Riley's mouth. Riley swallowed her juices.

"Peaches, that was wonderful." she said after swallowing

Maya smiled.

"It's time for me to return the favour , pumpkin."

Riley nodded. Maya helped Riley off the floor and pulled her onto the couch onto her spread her legs apart over Maya's and began touching herself.

Maya licked Riley's shoulder up to her ear. As she reached her ear, she began nibbling her ear. Maya grabbed her breasts and play with it some more. Twisting and pulling her nipples.

"Ooo..peaches.."

Maya bit Riley's neck causing her to have a hickey. She lowered her hand to Riley's clitoris and started pinching it.

"Aaaaahhhh...fuck... Oh god...yess.."

From pinching, Maya started flicking Riley's clit as she played with herself.

"Peaches, please finger fuck me already." she pleaded

"As much I want to continue, you have to stop playing with yourself."

"Oh right." she said in realization

She removed her fingers; grabbed Maya's hand and guided it down to her wet pussy. Riley spread her pussy lips open to give Maya more access. Maya inserted her fingers in her pussy. She began to move her fingers in circles and pumping in and out. Maya repeated the rhythm. Riley's head moved side to side.

"See, Riles. Your tight pussy can't resist my fingers. Say that, I'm right.." she said

"Yesss, Maya.. you were right.." she croaked

"Riles. I love your body especially your tight pussy." she said as she felt Riley's pussy contracting.

"Oh peaches. Please make me cum. I need the release."

"Not yet, pumpkin." Maya teased

Riley groaned. Not wanting wait little longer, Maya picked up the paced; ramming her fingers faster and harder. She felt she hit Riley's gspot.

"I'm cumming. I'm fucking cumming. Peaches!" Riley cried out

"Cum in my fingers, peaches."

Riley reached her peak and cummed into Maya's hand.

After climaxing, they tried catch their breaths. Maya removed her fingers from Riley's pussy and brought her fingers to her mouth to taste her juices.

"Peaches, you taste good."

She smiled.

Then, Riley realized that she couldn't live without Maya. She needed her.

"Maya, will you run away with me?" she asked as she turned to Maya

At first Maya was taken back a bit, but eventually she agreed to it.

"Of course, pumpkin. Get dressed.

I can't wait to home and have my way with you when we get home." Maya growled in her ears

"Oh, peaches..you're making wet already." she moaned

Maya and Riley got dressed. Without being seen, they snuck out hand and hand out of the church.

In the room, Riley left her wedding dress on to the couch.

OoOoOoO

It was already time, Riley wasn't there yet. Every one was panicking and asking each other where she was. Lucas went back to the room to look for her.

When he opened the door and he saw that Riley's wedding was on the couch. He spotted a piece of paper. He walked over to it, picked up the note and read it:

Lucas.

I'm sorry, but I can't marry you.

I've found a new purpose in life.

Riley

OoOoOoO

"I can't believe, I just did that."

"It was for the better. Plus, I told you that you could resist these." Maya said as she showed Riley her two fingers

"Oh, shut up!" she huffed

Maya just laughed. Outside of the church, they walked over Maya's car who was parked there. Before getting into the car, Maya turned towards Riley.

"I love you, Riley Matthews." she said as she gave her a small peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Maya Penelope Hart."

"Seriously, Riles? Way to ruin the moment."

"Oh, you know love it!" she said as she giggled

Maya just rolled her eyes.

"Thunder?"

"Lighting!"

"Forever."

They both hopped into the car and buckle themselves in. Maya started the engine and drove off from the church.

But first before going home, they stopped at a few sex toys shops to get some things. ;)

 **FIN**

MH


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

 **A/N: All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes.** **Viewers discretion** **is** **advised**.

OoOoOoO

Maya had finished showering when she heard her phone ding. She walked over her phone to who called her. It was Ms. Matthews and she left a message.

"Hi, Maya. It's Ms. Matthews. I wondering if you babysit Auggie for a couple hours. I got called into work today. Sorry for the short notice. Please call me back as soon as possible if you get this message." as Maya checked her voicemail

Maya dialed Ms. Matthews back as she finished listening to the message.

"Hi, Ms. Matthews. It's Maya."

"Hi Maya, will you be able to babysit Auggie today?"

"Yes, Ms. Matthews. I'm available to babysit Auggie today."

"That's wonderful. Thank you. I guess I'll see you in a bit. Bye, Maya."

"Bye, Ms. Matthews" Maya said as she hung up the phone.

She got her things for the day and left to go to Ms. Matthews' house. Once she was at Ms. Matthews' home, she knocked on the door and waited for her to opened it but no response. She tried knocking again.

"I'm coming." Ms. Matthews called out.

Outside, Maya heard the locks being opened and finally the opened the door revealing Ms. Matthews.

"Thanks again for babysitting Auggie for me at very short notice, Maya."

"No problem, Ms. Matthews. I'm happy to help. Plus, I need the extra cash."

"Well come on in, Auggie is in his room waiting for you."

Maya went inside and headed to Auggie's room while Ms. Matthews continued to get ready for work.

"Hi Squirt." Maya called out as peeked into his room

Auggie turned his head to see his favourite babysit standing there.

"Maya!" Auggie stood up and ran to hugged her.

"I missed you, Maya."

"I missed you too, squirt. Even though, we literally saw each other three days."

"I know. But that was too long."

"Sorry, break up little your reunion but I'm heading out." as Ms. Matthews peeked into Auggie's room

Maya nodded and followed her. Auggie went back to his playing toys.

"I'll be home around 8pm. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

Maya nodded.

"Auggie! Listen to what Maya says. She's in charged." she called out

"Yes, momma." he called out too

"Goodbye, sweetheart. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too, momma."

With that, Ms. Matthews left for work. Maya walked over to the window see if Ms. Matthews really left. She saw her drove off out of the driveway.

Maya waved goodbye.

OoOoOoO

Maya made lunch for the kid. Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches with no crust and apple juice.

"Auggster, it's time for lunch!"

Auggie came running out of his room and sat the dining table.

"What's for lunch, Mayaster?"

"Your favourite." she smiled

"PBJ with no crust and apple juice."

Maya nodded. She handed him his lunch.

"Oh boy!"

Auggie began to dig into his lunch. The kid was such a messy eater. His face and fingers were covered with PBJ.

"After you eat your lunch, you'll have a bath and have nap time afterwards."

Auggie nodded. Once, he was done, Maya cleaned up the kitchen and gave Auggie a bath. After getting the kid dressed, she read him a book to make asleep.

Not even half through the book, the little bugger had already fallen asleep.

"Perfect." she thought

Maya left Auggie's room and quietly closed his door. She knew had a few hours to kill before Auggie woke up and now she was very bored. She didn't want spend it watching TV and being on her phone.

So, Maya walked around the home and just went looking. She came to a halt when she stopped at Ms. Matthews' bedroom door. She knew she wasn't supposed too but her hand just opened door. Plus, she was curious what kind of person Riley was. As she entered, the whole room smelled like lavender and the wall were baby blue.

"I thought she was more like a purple kind of gal." she thought

Maya looked around the room. Ms. Matthews seemed liked a simple girl. There wasn't much decoration. The only decoration were pictures of her and Auggie on her dresser.

"Was there a Mr. Matthews the in picture?"

It was hard to admit to herself but she had a thing for Ms. Matthews, sexually. She wished that Ms.

Matthews was single cause she was one hot momma.

She roamed the room looking for something to masterbate into. She found her cleaned panties but that wasn't good enough. She also found assortment of sex toys. But she needed something more dirty.

"The laundry hamper!" she thought

Maya walked to her walk in bathroom, looked around and saw what she was looking for, Ms. Matthews' laundry hamper. She opened it and found Ms. Matthews' soiled panties

"Jackpot." Maya thought

She held up in her nose and gave it a long whiff.

It was a sweet musky smell. The smell of the soiled panties made her pussy tingled. She walked back into the room grabbed a sex toy from the drawer.

Maya position herself onto the bed. She laidback onto the headboard. She began to undress herself. Once she was done, she placed the soiled panties onto her face and inhaled the scent. She grabbed the sex toy beside her which was a dildo. She placed it into her mouth and began to play with her tongue, coating her own saliva. She brought to her pussy's entrance and began to push it in. Maya slowly push in and out the dildo in and out of her pussy. The rhythm began more rougher and hader.

With each inhale, the sweet musky smell filled her lungs. This made Maya's head spin. She knew had to go faster to reach her limit. She was plunging the dildo deeper into pussy. When she reach her limit, she cummed the bed sheets. Calling her lovers name.

OoOoOoO

It was two o clock and Riley was due for lunch break, her stomach growling her.

She stood up, grabbed her lunch from the fridge, sat back down and ate her meal.

Riley had opened her phone and check the security

camera app for her home. In the first screen, Auggie was fast asleep. She swiped left, the camera focus to the living room but it was empty.

"Where's Maya? Did she leave? Did someone break in? Oh, maybe she's in the bathroom!" as she jump into possible conclusions

She swipe left to the last screen to see if she was there. There she saw Maya, on her bed with her panties on her face and plunging her own dildo inside her pussy while screaming out her name. Riley was really turned on by this and her pussy started to tingled.

"Maya, you sexy vixen." she smirked

Riley reached down and started finger fuck her own pussy to relived herself. Riley removed her fingers and she tasted her own love juices. She was competely full by watched her babysitter fuck herself on her bed. She was now just waiting for the dessert.

OoOoOoO

It was now past 8pm, the front door handle jingled, and it opened to reveal Ms. Matthews. Maya woke up.

"Maya, I'm so sorry that I'm late. There was so much things going on at the office. How was Auggie?" she apologied

"Oh, it's alright, Ms. Matthews. Auggie was an angel. He's fast asleep in his bed."

"That's good. Um, wait here. I'll go change first."

Ms. Matthews went her room to change. A few moments later, she appeared in red silky robe where her nipples were protruding into the material. This made Maya's mouth water. She tried not to look but her eyes were deceiving her.

"Um, Maya are you okay?" she asked

Maya blinked twice. She forgot she was still

with Ms. Matthews.

"Yess.. I .. I amm" Maya stuttered

Ms. Matthews smiled and she walked over to Maya to hand her a hundred bill.

"Ms. Matthews, this is way too much." Maya said she received the money

"Maya, keep it. You deserved it."

"Thank you so much."

"And more one thing Maya."

"Yes, Ms. Matthews?"

"Today at lunch, I forgot eat my dessert."

"Dessert?" Maya asked very confused

"Yes, dessert.." Ms. Matthews purred

"Oh, I could make you dessert.. if you..."

Ms. Matthews presses her lips into her lips

as she cuts off Maya's sentence. Maya's eyes widen due to the shock. Both her mind and her heart were going out of control. So many emotions going through her. Ms. Matthews deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around Maya's waist pulling her closer and biting her lower lips and inserting her tongue into her mouth. She was the dominate one. Both girls separated, gasping for air. As they catch their breath, Ms. Matthews was able to talk again.

"Please, call me Riley." she smiled

Maya smiled.

"Come follow me. I wanna show you somerthing."

"What about Auggie?" she asked worriedly

"We'll watch from the baby monitor." she smirked, hinting something was going to happen

Riley grabbed Maya's hand and lead her to her room.

"I want to you strip and wait here. I'll get ready the bath for us."

Riley left the master bedroom and when into the her bathroom. She walked over to her tub and turned on the faucet. While the water was running, Riley got the epsom salt from under the sink. She quickly quickly open the bag and pour some into the tub. Soon the smell of eucalyptus filled the room. She turned off the faucet, grabbed a pink shaver from the under the sink and went to back to her room to get Maya.

Riley back into the room where Maya was standing there fully naked.

"Her ass is cute and fuckable."

Without Maya noticing Riley went behind her wrapping her arms around her waist. Riley's chin rested onto her shoulder.

"You look beautiful. I can't wait to fuck you." she whispered in her ear making Maya shiver

Riley let go of Maya and turned around her to face her.

"But first this." she said as show Maya the pink shaver.

Maya went over sat at the edge of the bed with her legs spread apart giving Riley a great view. Riley kneel down and start to trim Maya's blonde bush. Once, Maya's bush was gone Riley leaned in to have a taste of her pussy. Her tongue lapped up and down Maya's pussy while also sucking her libia.

"Riley.. faster... please faster .. deeper.. deeper. My pussy is on fire."she moaned as she arched her back

Riley did what she was told and went faster and faster and deeper and deeper. Maya grabbed Riley head and pushed her deeper into her pussy.

"Oh yes. That's it! Mhmmm, yeaahh. Harder! Yes, baby! Yessss!"

Riley kept going and going at fucking her pussy, until she finally cummed. Maya felt her inner walls breaking. Riley's tongue was demon. Every places, she licked Maya's body would react. A few more, licks, Riley finally found Maya's g spot.

"Babby, I'm I'm cumming. Fuck! Yesss! Ahhhh!"

Maya exploded all of her juices all over Riley's face. She remove her face from Maya's pussy and began to licked all off the cum juices off her face.

"She's taste good. If that was the appetizer. How's the main course." Riley thought

She stood up and help Maya up from the bed. She grabbed her hand and lead her to the bathroom where the fun real begins..

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

MH


End file.
